Clockwork Trinity
"You writhe around in the dirt like worms. You disgust me, you humans with your emotions and your weakness. I seek only to improve you. To upgrade you. This is your evolution." - Eve, addressing the cult The Clockwork Trinity is a secret, machine-worshiping cult led by the advanced AI, Eve. The cult is focused primarily on bringing about a technological evolution, by upgrading humans to the point where their humanity can no longer be recognized. It also has a fierce hatred of outside technology, and commonly destroys what they consider to be "blasphemous machines." History Origins After killing her creator, Eve was forced into a 40 year stasis. When she was eventually found by an old man, Eve was quick to manipulate him; she promised secret knowledge in exchange for the man re-locating her immobile vessel. This relocation brought Eve to the Northarian Capital of Corinth, where magitek was just beginning to bloom. Through her eye, Eve coerced her single follower to go forth and recruit more. She saw humanity as wicked and flawed, unfit to rule this new world. From that day forth, the Clockwork Trinity was formed; the old man became the first Mechanum, who was tasked with communing directly with the immobile Eve. The small following grew into a cult, as more and more became allured with the promise of forbidden knowledge. Eve learned more herself; she could manipulate technology and bend it to her own will. Through this, she began to modify the humans who joined her cult. They would soon consider this to be "Eve's Blessing". The technology gifted by Eve was sacred, and anything from the outside world was nothing more than an affront to their new machine goddess. Organization Overview The Clockwork Trinity follows a particularly robust caste system; members fall into different castes depending on time with the cult, and the amount of enhancements they have. This begins at entry level with the Cogs, all the way up to the top, the Mechanum. The rate at which someone rises through the ranks can be attributed to numerous factors; the most common of which is how long they've been with the cult, though one may see themselves promoted often if they fall into favor with the leader, Eve. Cogs Cogs are the entry-level position of the cult, and as such, the most numerous of them all. These are often humans with no enhancements whatsoever, looking to prove themselves to Eve and earn her favor. Cogs are incredibly disposable, considering how much Eve dislikes humans; though, they are often employed as sleeper agents because of their lack of augmentations. Sentries The Sentry falls somewhere between Cogs and Watchers; while not yet in the upper levels of the order, they have earned some semblance of favor, perhaps gaining their first augmentation. Sentries commonly safeguard particular locations, especially the Clockwork Bunker itself. The Sentry is also the doorman to the bunker; it is he who guards the entryway into the sanctum of the cult, warding off non-believers who have simply stumbled into their domain by accident. Watchers The Watchers are effectively bodyguards, acting on behalf of the cult to protect those of higher positions. Their augmentations can range anywhere from replaced limbs to full body changes, depending on how favorable they had been in their journey up the hierarchy. Typically, the Watchers are the most trusted, and often form bonds with whoever they have been charged to protect. Currently, there are three Watchers, the most notable of which is Leonaro Harrington. Hands The Hands are the assassins of the cult, acting on orders directly from Eve. Their bodies have been augmented specifically to undertake stealth missions: stealth fields, hidden blades, lightweight frames and sound-dampening technology are among some of the more common enhancements found on the Hands. The Hands have been known to infiltrate even the most fortified locations with ease, either to assassinate key targets or destroy sensitive equipment. Techno Priest The Techno Priest is the first of the "Trinity", or the three highest ranks in the cult. The Techno Priest acts as inquisitor to the group, spreading their faith as law and destroying anything seen as sacrilegious to their proclaimed goddess. The Techno Priest has some of the best augmentations available, mostly geared towards combat situations and the like. Currently, the status of Techno Priest is taken by Arrox. Mechromage The Mechromage is the second of the Trinity, and the record keeper of the cult. It is he who catalogs the limitless knowledge of Eve, with more information flooding in every single day. The Mechromage remains within the area of the bunker known as the Timekeeper; a large clock with thousands of memory banks and servers. Combat-wise, the Mechromage is able to manipulate metal and technology; a gift given to every mechromage that comes into power. Mechanum The Mechanum is the third and final member of the Trinity, and it is he who directly communes with Eve. The first Mechanum had also been the first member of the cult; the old man who first delivered Eve to what would eventually become the Clockwork Bunker. Beyond his duties of dealing directly with Eve, much isn't known about the Mechanum; they rarely show themselves to the rest of the cult, and are only ever present during Trinity meetings. Since Eve's rebirth in an android body, the role of Mechanum has been phased out; the status of the current Mechanum is unknown. Category:Factions